Diana
Diana, a character in the ''Bachelorette Party'' series, is one of your best friends from college. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Diana has brown eyes, black hair cut into a bob, and dark skin. Aisha tells her that she has always thought Diana looks like she could be Luther Vandross's daughter. Personality Diana is bookish and conservative, mainly because it is what is expected of her especially by her fiancé. However, when she drinks more than 2 shots of tequila, she turns into “Diana the Destroyer” and into a wrecking ball; afterwards, she becomes a blubbering mess. She also has insecurities; she worries about never finding someone as good as Skip, disppointing her parents, and that she's not smart enough. If you decide to purchase the premium Panda Princess outfits in Chapter 8, her choice of costume mirrors her personality: the Princess Keynesian Economist Panda. Not to be confused with the Princess Austrian Economist Panda, because any self-respecting fanda would not endorse Hayek's atomism. Chapters Series/'Book': Bachelorette Party * Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin... * Chapter 2: You Can Win It Back * Chapter 3: Watch My Hands... * Chapter 4: Double Down * Chapter 5: New Player at the Table * Chapter 6: Raising the Stakes * Chapter 7: High Roller * Chapter 8: Running a Con * Chapter 9: That's Game... * Chapter 10: Eighty-Sixed * Chapter 11: Deal Me Out * Chapter 12: Going Bust * Chapter 13: On a Run... * Chapter 14: Call in Your Chips * Chapter 15: Give 'em a Show! Relationships Skip Brentwood III Skip is her fiance who is running for senator. He is one of the reasons why she doesn't want to party too hard, as it could interfere with his plans. She states that he wouldn't forgive her if she did something to hurt his chances. Because his family is very conservative, her wedding dress has a high neckline almost like a turtleneck. It is ivory white and made of jacquard lace. She wouldn't be carrying a bouquet of flowers; she would be holding a ceremonial seax - a medieval knife with a notched blade - one that is featured on the Brentwood family's coat of arms. As she states, it is a family tradition to incorporate seaxes into the wedding ceremony. In the final chapter, she realizes that Skip is not the man she once loved and later dumps him, throwing his 24-karat Harry Winston engagement ring to his feet. Unnamed Parents When she introduced Skip to her parents for the first time, she felt like it was the first time they had ever been legitimately proud of her. She thinks they were proud of her getting her PhD and getting tenure at her university, but that those things would scare men off and she wouldn’t have a family of her own. Gallery Other Looks Diana Casual.png|Casual Diana White Blouse.jpg|White Blouse Diana Formal.jpg|Formal Outfit Diana Formal Full View.jpg|Formal Outfit Full View Diana Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Diana Panda Costume.jpg|Panda Costume Diana Panda Costume Full.jpg|Full View of Panda Costume Diana Blue Dress Full.jpg|Full View of Blue Dress Diana Doomsday Fest.jpg|Doomsday Fest Outfit Diana Doomsday Fest Full.jpg|Full View of Doomsday Fest Outfit Diana Showgirl.jpg|Showgirl Outfit Diana Showgirl Full.jpg|Full View of Showgirl Outfit Miscellaneous BP Sneak Peek.jpg|Featured with Courtney in Sneak Peek BP Sneak Peek 4.jpg|Featured with Aisha and Courtney in Sneak Peek Bachelorette Party Official.png|Diana on the cover BP Crew.jpg|Courtney, Diana and Aisha in Chapter 13 Trivia * She is shown on the cover of Bachelorette Party. * She shares the same first name as Diana Maddox from the High School Story series. * Diana loves reading Plato. She mentions in Chapter 1 that a new translation has been published. * In Chapter 3, she says her Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw. * In Chapter 5, it is revealed that she is the youngest math professor in all Ivy League universities and has a PhD in theoretical mathematics. * During one of her "Diana the Destroyer" phases in college, she scaled the clock tower wearing nothing but a bedsheet toga. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bachelorette Party' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hartfeld University students